Ownership
by PacificRomance
Summary: Blair’s smirk grew. She knew her words would get a reaction out of him. With a sneer on his face, he slowly turned his piercing gaze on the man. “I’m Chuck Bass,” he said darkly, “You should care.”


As he stood at the door, Chuck could see Blair sitting at the bar with some middle-class looking man obviously hitting on her. Even from his distant position, Chuck could see from Blair's stiff posture and upturned nose that she was trying to rebuff the man. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, he sauntered into the room and up to Blair. When she saw him approaching, Blair turned away from the man so that her back was to the bar and she was facing Chuck.

"Ah, Chuck, you're here." she greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Darling" He said smoothly as he leaned against the bar beside her and placed a chaste kiss on the edge of her jaw. "Who's your friend?"

"This," She waved her hand to indicate the man next to her, "Is Brad-"

"It's Chad"

"Whatever. He was just offering to buy me a drink" Blair stated sweetly as she tilted her head towards her boyfriend and batted her eyelashes.

"Really" Chuck said slowly. He raised his eyebrows at Blair's obviously full martini glass. It was clear the man had been so desperate he had failed to notice that she did not need a refill. Chuck looked with an incredulous expression at the man and then back at Blair. "Did you happen to tell him that you were here waiting for your _boyfriend_?"

Blair sat up straighter and haughtily looked Chuck in the eyes, "I did, and he responded by asking why it mattered, it's not like you own me…" She turned and took a sip from her drink, "…Which I fully agreed with." She finished as she placed her glass back on the bar.

Chuck gave her a knowing look as he smirked, "Oh please, Waldorf. You and I both know exactly how much I _own_ you" He smarmed as he placed a quick kiss on her neck.

"Anyway," Blair choose to ignore his comment, "I told him that I didn't think my very jealous boyfriend would appreciate him buying a drink for me-,"

"True." He nodded once, "You know me well, Waldorf."

"And he responded by asking what my pretty-boy boyfriend was going to do about it"

Chuck pulled back a bit and looked at Blair with a small smirk on his face. "Ouch. That cuts deep. I always considered Nathaniel to be your pretty boyfriend. I like to think of myself as the dark, sexy one."

"You would." Blair simply rolled her eyes and continued her story. She glanced over at the other boy and quickly looked him up and down condescendingly. "I asked him if he knew who he was talking about," she turned back to Chuck with a bitchy look on her face and a small smirk. "He said, and I quote, 'I don't care who your boyfriend thinks he is.'"

Chuck's mouth opened slightly for a moment in a shocked, still smirking expression. Blair's grin grew. She knew those words would get a reaction out of him. With a sneer on his face, he slowly turned his piercing gaze on the man. "I'm Chuck Bass," he said darkly, "You should care."

"That's what I said" Blair shook her head knowingly as she turned her big, innocent-looking eyes to the man as well.

He had wide eyes and a scared expression on his face. "Chuck-, Chuck Bass? Of Bass Industries?"

"That's right" Chuck nodded still looking threateningly at him, "Now, I am going to have to ask you to leave my hotel. And if you ever so much as look at my girlfriend again I _will_ make sure you regret it."

"Yes-, Yes sir" The man stuttered. He was almost too scared to even move under Chuck's menacing glare.

Blair gave him a small scowl, "You can go now." She stated curtly.

And with that the man stumbled out of the bar, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the intimidating couple behind him.

After he was gone, Blair turned her gaze back to Chuck and said innocently, "Poor boy, another victim of one of your jealous rages."

"Don't be ridiculous, Princess" Chuck said smoothly as he turned his body towards her. He had one hand on the bar and the other was playing with her fingers. "I was rescuing you. Even from across the room I could see that the peasant bored you." His hand moved from her fingers to her thigh as he smirked, "Now, how about you and I go up to the suite so I can prove to you that I do, in fact, own you."

Blair scowled. "You do not own me! It is the twenty-first century, Bass. Women have just as much say as men in relationsh-"

Chuck cut her off with a hard, passionate kiss. When he broke away he rested his forehead against hers and spoke softly, "Waldorf, Stop Talking."

Blair was still pouting as he pulled her to her feet and led her out of the bar. But her frown was long gone by the time they reached the suite, Chuck made sure of that. He spent that night proving to her, without a doubt, that she always had and always would belong to him. Completely and totally, she was his.


End file.
